Only What We Mean
by VHsgin
Summary: Picking up after Chapter 13, Yuzu confronts Mei about her feelings in their hotel room. No more misunderstandings, a straight (but, in a way, bent) conversation. Each confessing their love for the other, Mei gives control to Yuzu, trusting her with deeper levels of herself. Warning: Some Adult Content / Yuzu tops


"I didn't have much say in the matter" Mei didn't bother to look at her as she unpacked.

_Well, if she's talking it's at least a start_

"It's fine, really. I mean we already share a room home so it's better like this"

"It wouldn't have looked good if I asked the teacher to switch"

_That stings_

Yuzu sat at the edge of her bed, shifting closer. "So, what're we doing today?" she looked up with an awkward smile.

"If you're done unpacking join your group in the lobby" Mei said in her usual authoritative manner, her frustration just under the surface.

"Mei… why… have you been mad at me?"

Mei faltered, looking in the other direction. _Can't she drop it._ "Just leave, Yuzu. This isn't the time, nor the place" that should have been the end of it.

"What's wrong?" Yuzu got up and walked to her other side, "I don't understand, Mei" her sadness came through her voice, confused and hurt.

Mei could feel it, she knew weeks ago that Yuzu didn't understand anything, but now it just felt like an excuse. When Mei looked at her, ready to be cruel and cold, she couldn't. Not when she saw the tears in her eyes. "I'm just tired of this Yuzu. We live together and that's all it has to be. Do you want to be 'friends' now?" she didn't mean to be as angry as she sounded, fighting the urge to be closer to her.

"You know that's not it" Yuzu said in a smaller voice. "You knew from the beginning, that's why we're here right now!"

Mei turned back, unpacking faster than before. "Then it's simple. We live together and that's it"

"That can never be just it" Yuzu fought her heart down, moving just behind Mei but keeping a safe distance she gently took hold of the other girl's arm. "Not with us it can't"

Mei flinched away and turned around, that dead stare everyone feared on her face. "Then what can it be? Why don't you give me the options? Whatever you want right now. For however long that lasts" she said the last part with noted sarcasm.

It was striking how dark her beauty was, it became her. What Mei was feeling right now framed by her straight, black hair, her edges, her features, it was all so beautiful. But distant, like the colors on a snake it warned you with its strange attraction.

Yuzu couldn't help but smile, not any more than she could have helped to laugh. But inappropriate laughter does more to the people around you than it actually dose to yourself. Mei froze, startled then embarrassed, but of course this was all expressed in the same stern mask.

"It's all just so confusing." Yuzu saddened, looking at Mei with her heart on her sleeve.

"The reason… that night…" Yuzu flustered, but carried on "the reason we didn't… I couldn't" she blushed, "I just, I just got scared Mei" her face calmed but there was more, "I wasn't sure. It was so sudden, and… I didn't know that you felt the same, well, if you _did _feel the same before" Yuzu closed herself up again "I'm not very good at explaining, am I?"

This time it was Mei who took the first step, softening "Why were you scared? Isn't that what you wanted?"

Yuzu blushed deeper, "It was, it _is! _I just, didn't know what to do"

"You knew how I felt, didn't you" Mei felt her first pang of guilt, so she made up for it. Reaching out her hand she cupped Yuzu's face, "Yuzu, I like you." She smiled then, "I'm sorry, it's more than that-"

Mei had leant in, just to be closer, but Yuzu thought differently closing the gap between them. They kissed, a shock like the first time they kissed. The first time they _really _kissed. Their hearts raced and lips moved on their own, Yuzu's tongue moved, then Mei's. Acting and reacting as naturally as tripping and being caught.

Yuzu pulled away first, feeling Mei's surprise. "S-Sorry" she whispered. "D-Don't be!" Mei stuttered, but Yuzu found confidence in the very rare blush rising on the other girl's face. She stepped closer, her body only inches away. "Mei?" A calmer look returned upon hearing her name. "…Yeah?..." Still, her eyes remained brighter than before, vulnerable in a different way. She didn't force down her walls, she forgot about them.

"The things I've done for you… I did them because I love you. I don't want payment for it, I... I just want to be closer to you… in whatever way you'd want me" Yuzu looked into her eyes, tired of the confusion she said what she meant and nothing more.

"I love you too, Yuzu"

_She's just as gorgeous, but in a tamer way. I wonder if I'm the first to see her like this. _

This time it was Yuzu who cupped Mei's face, "is it ok if I touch you?" her face changed, she was serious, letting Mei's chest fall further into its fluster. "Yes" Mei tried to hold her own, but it wasn't enough for Yuzu. "Do you want me to touch you?" She was embarrassed, but that alone couldn't overcome her need.

"Yes"

"To kiss you?"

"… please…" at that, Yuzu herself broke. Feeling her hands trail their way through Mei's thick, smooth hair, and pulling her in.

Behind everything there was this necessity but inexperience made them both cautious, the way only the first few kisses are with someone you want, and have wanted for so long. Although their lips met gently, their chests burnt and drew them together. While their tongues slid to the other slowly, wanting to feel as much as possible, their breaths struggled to keep up with their hearts. The shocks, the electricity drowning them from their mouths to the back of their throats and down, lower and lower.

Mei grabbed hold of the arm resting on her shoulder for balance, her eyes opening dimly so she wouldn't get lost within herself. Yuzu felt her move, so she reluctantly pulled her tongue back, leaning their foreheads together she looked into Mei's eyes. "Do you want to stop?" she said it gently, not as a threat, just a concern. She would have done anything this girls asked from her. Mei felt the warmth spreading through her, their bodies pushed against one another. She leant her head foreward, letting the sides of their noses rub so she could whisper to her lips "I want to go to the bed Yuzu". She felt safe, and while that safety made her weaker both to herself and Yuzu, it drove Yuzu to new strengths driven from the urge to protect, to love, to comfort but also the desire to possess. She kissed Mei with a force the previous contacts missed, pushing her back until she sat on the bed. Yuzu kneeled on its edge with just enough leverage to carry Mei, whose arms were now wrapped around her neck, far enough back to lie comfortably on top of.

They kissed deeper and with a heightened passion, until Yuzu pulled back yet again. She started to unbutton the lower girl's shirt, but lowered her head to kiss her cheeks, across her jawline and down her neck. But slowing down to give deeper kisses, sucking at first gently but then harder as she traveled down and the skin became softer, more tempting.

Mei left her moan unrestrained, closing her eyes she gasped, feeling the force of Yuzu's lips as they reached her chest. She arched her back, wanting Yuzu to take off her lace bra and focus on her chest. Yuzu had a moment's thought, far more than she's had in the past ten minutes, _are the hooks stuck? Is it the angle? _She panicked and stopped her kissing, only able to use one hand to undo the bra while she supported herself above Mei with the other. She looked up just as Mei was getting on her elbows, smirking in her taunting way. She was more alert, but her eyes remained playful. "You can't unhook a bra, can you Yuzu?"

Yuzu blushed, "It-It's not that! It's harder with one hand and-and the angle's diff-"

"You only have one hand?" Mei put a hand against her cheek, and slid her leg from under Yuzu to over and pushed the older girls onto her back so that now Mei was straddling her waist.

"There. I've given you two." Mei looked down at her the unclasped her bra herself, "and a head start".

Mei smiled as Yuzu's eyes dropped, she took hold of the girl's chin with her thumb and nudged her up, giving her a shallow kiss and licking her lips. Mei pulled her hair over to one shoulder and out of the way, letting Yuzu see her face she traced her fingertips down the girl's neck to the opening of her shirt.

She whispered, as though she was taking back control, if only for a moment,

"Now it's my turn"


End file.
